


Doing Chores Together

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione take care of after dinner dishes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Doing Chores Together

A contented sigh escaped Hermione’s lips.

In celebration of the one-year anniversary of their first real date, Fred had insisted on staying in and making them dinner: chicken and ham pie, and homemade strawberry ice cream -- straight from the recipe files of Molly Weasley.

The second bowl of ice cream might have been a mistake and the couch was calling her name, but the dishes from the evening needed to be taken care of.

Hermione stood with a groan and rubbed her distended stomach. “Help me with these dishes?”

Fred shuffled over to the sink to dry while Hermione washed.


End file.
